Distractions
by Logan27
Summary: Klaus may be stuck now but when he gets out of the Gilbert living room, he has every intention of killing Tyler. How can Caroline insure he doesn't?


Caroline walked back into the Gilbert House and saw Klaus still stuck in the living room but looking for all the world to be a king sitting on a thrown in the upholstered chair. Half his face in shadow but she could tell his expression was stern so she went for the soft approach.

"You can't kill Tyler."

"Not only can I, I want to. I have a reputation to uphold. More over, I want to."

Klaus was striking at the most sensitive parts of her heart.

"I'm not asking that you forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live..." She was trying to be calm. Saying 'please' without actually getting the desperate word cross her lips. This man, he infuriated her. He made her so angry she could just... She could just what exactly? What did he make her want to do? That question and it's answer confused her. This Hybrid made her want to do all kinds of things. Some violent, some harsh, and some things that she didn't want to even think about because what kind of person did that make her?

"... somewhere far from here." She finished.

Klaus stood suddenly. "So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me." Stalking toward her now. Caroline tried to not allow her heart to speed or her breath to falter.

"After he tried to kill me. After he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me."

"Okay, we _all_ want the cure."

"Do we?" Klaus asked quickly. Disbelieving. It stopped Caroline in her figurative tracks. "Do _you_?" His eyes dug into hers.

"It doesn't matter. There's only one so it's not like I'm gonna get it anyway."

"But if you could..." She had no answer for him. He was poking at a concept that had bothered her. She wondered why she didn't want the cure. When she heard there was only one dose, she was relieved. Glad that none of her friends would expect her to take it.

"... you wouldn't, would you? You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong. Ageless, fearless." He stepped closer. As close at the boundary that trapped him allowed and Caroline's cheeks heated. Her abdomen clenched. Another fact that she hated to admit. Her reaction to his proximity.

"We're the same, Caroline."

She didn't say a word. For a time, he thought she wouldn't respond. But then she stepped closer, the fabric of her top cutting through the invisible cage. They were only a few inches away now.

"A part of you," she began slowly, "likes it when I distract you. Doesn't it?"

Klaus' eyes widened just a little bit. This, he thought, was an interesting turn.

"Yes. And, a part of you," he said as he slowly gripped a ruffle of material just below her breasts, "likes the distracting." He was pulling her in. It was subtle but soon he was able to glide a hand behind her to her lower back, bringing her up against him. "Doesn't it?"

"Maybe."

Klaus grinned wickedly. "You're asking me to forget about the boy listening in on the porch. Let him slip away while you beguile me."

"Yes," Caroline answered definitively.

"I think that can be arranged." Klaus slipped a finger under her chin to lift her face up to his and lowered his mouth. Caroline's hands instantly glided up his chest to circle around his neck and he pulled her in tighter.

That was when Tyler burst in the door.

"Caroline! What are you doing?! You don't have to do this!" Caroline and Klaus broke from their brief kiss.

"Why are you still here?" Caroline asked trying to keep her face impassive.

"I would take the opportunity she's giving you, mate, and run. While you still can. And besides," he added devilishly, "she's not doing anything she doesn't want to."

Tyler looked back to Caroline. She pointedly looked from him to the door and back making her point. She wanted him to go. She wanted him to take this chance and get the hell out of here. Before Klaus or anyone else could hurt him. He hated to do it, wanted to fight and tell her to come with him and they would never look back. But he knew the reality. Klaus was good at finding people. He and Caroline wouldn't be as good at disappearing as Katherine had been. Even if they were, they would always be looking over their shoulders. But if his girlfriend were to distract Klaus now, Tyler would have time to make himself scarce and bury himself in somewhere deep. The best possible chance for him to escape.

The young hybrid slowly backed out the door and swooshed away.

"There's a good lad. Now," Klaus looked back to Caroline, "where were we?"

She would miss Tyler. It would break her heart to never see him again but the man who pressed his lips back to hers was making her head spin. For the moment, she wouldn't think about her High School love. Klaus was doing things with his hands and mouth that were making her quickly forget all about anything else.

Caroline couldn't stand that Klaus made her want him. The thought that a man like him could make her dizzy and hot made her stomach queazy. But right now, she was giving in to those emotions. Letting her desire take hold of her body and overriding her brain. This would be the easiest distraction she had ever played...

This was just a quick story. I don't intend to continue. If anyone else wants to, be my guest. I just ask that you make it clear that this part is mine. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
